


What It Meant

by Slytherin_Paramour



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Blame the music, M/M, Mentions of the Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Paramour/pseuds/Slytherin_Paramour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact is Charles never asked Erik what he would do once he accomplished his goal. Not until it came down to that day on the beach when every choice they both made cemented a certain future for them. Then it was far too late to give Erik a new goal. His mind was again fixed on one sole goal and Charles refused to be a part of that. Couldn't be a part of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Meant

There was something about him that Charles could never wrap his head around. Erik carried himself with purpose. Everything he did had a purpose and yet it seemed to Charles that Erik didn't know what to do. He never knew what to do. He wandered from one place to the next with one goal in mind but didn't he ever think of what would come after? With his sole goal accomplished what would he do with himself? Charles was almost absolutely certain that Erik wouldn't have an answer should he ask.

\--

They played chess almost every night in the study and that time was the perfect time to watch Erik. To try and understand him. Charles had an understanding of Erik, one he knew no one could hope to even compete with, but still one that was superficial. He knew his friend and yet he was quite certain that he didn't know him at all. Not nearly enough at the very least.

“Checkmate.” Erik drawled with that smug undertone that only ever came out when he’d gotten what he wanted. Charles knew that smug undertone very well. He looked down at the board and was rather surprised to see just how badly he’d lost. He’d been far more distracted than he’d thought.

“Indeed. Shall we play again?” He murmured and began resetting the board without waiting for an answer. Regardless of another game or not, he always reset the board at the end of their games. In case they got distracted.

“Not tonight. I had something else in mind Charles.” The look in Erik’s eyes was easily the most disarming weapon Charles had ever come across. It had the unique ability to bring him to his knees and happily so.

Charles nodded, standing from his seat and heading for the doors of the study. He knew Erik would be right behind him.

\--

If the look in Erik’s eyes could bring Charles to his knees, then the sounds that came out of his mouth when they fucked could make him surrender. Gladly surrender to any fate that Erik chose.

Erik always dragged out his name the closer he got to climax. That was always the sign for Charles to either move faster or slow down so they could drag it out. Right now was another one of those moments. The choice was always his. Erik didn't care as long as he got off in the end. Charles chose slow.

He removed his hands from Erik’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck instead. The new hold brought them closer together, brought Charles his own form of relief as he rubbed against Erik’s stomach. It was a slow grind. Up and down again on Erik’s cock. Hitting the spot every single time with a quiet gasp. A deep kiss that was a different type of sex on it’s own. Eventually though Erik would tire of the slow pace even if he always let the pace be Charles’ choice. This time was just another one of those times.

Erik settled his hands on Charles’ hips and flipped them on the bed. Erik now on top, Charles looked up at him with darkened eyes and parted cherry red lips. A sight that Charles knew drove the other absolutely mad. Erik snapped his hips in a relentless pace in response and all Charles could do was hold onto him. Move with him and never let him go.

\--

The fact is Charles never asked Erik what he would do once he accomplished his goal. Not until it came down to that day on the beach when every choice they both made cemented a certain future for them. Then it was far too late to give Erik a new goal. His mind was again fixed on one sole goal and Charles refused to be a part of that. Couldn't be a part of that.

He watched him go, the hurt all melding together to make him one big ache. The loss of Erik and physical pain of a wound that he could do nothing about.

Asking Charles what he would do now that Erik’s original goal had been accomplished would be just as fruitless asking Erik in the beginning what he would do after accomplishing his goal. He wouldn't have an answer to give.


End file.
